c'est quoi ce bordel !
by Mamoryu
Summary: lorsqu'un jeune homme banal fait la rencontre... brutale d'un camion, ça donne une jeune fille et ses pokemons qui sauvent le monde. ou qui le détruisent, au choix.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Bientôt, je m'appellais Maï.

Oui, je sais que mon nom est assez féminin, mais je suis un mec.

Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles.

Ah, c'est la phrase qui vous gène ! Un verbe au passé après un adverbe indiquant le futur ! Comment ça, c'est pas un adverbe ? On s'en fout !

Mais cette phrase a du sens, si on regarde la situation. Même si peu de gens penseraient à se présenter de cette manière en voyant un dix tonnes (ou douze, vu son chargement...) foncer en klaxonnant et freinant à s'arracher le moteur sur leur petite personne. Pour ça, on remercie chaudement l'auteur qui ne savait pas quoi écrire pour débuter sa fiction tout en présentant le personnage principal (?) et qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'un cour de Français. Il aurait d'ailleur pu s'abstenir, au vu de ses notes dans cette matière...

Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis actuellement au milieu de la route, et que ça fait une heure qu'un camion transportant d'énormes poutres de métal est sur le point de m'écraser. Encore une fois, on remercie les fictions pour aussi peu de réalisme.

SPLATCH !

Oui, l'auteur utilise des onomatopées pourries...

Bon, vu que je suis apparament mort, (qui ne le serait pas à ma place) l'histoire est terminée, non ?

Comment ça, elle ne fait que commencer ?

Je me réveille avec un mal de dos énorme. Étrange quand on sait que le camion m'a percuté de face. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que je suis tout à fait intacte (mis à part mon mal de dos, visiblement dû à ma chute du lit...).

...

Attendez, j'ai dit "intacte" ? C'est pas plutôt "intact" ?

Un regard vers mon torse m'indique que non.

...

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

J'était tranquilement en train de me diriger vers mon Lycée, quand je me suis fait percuter par un camion lancé à toute vitesse (j'avait bien dit à ma mère que l'école était dangereuse), et je me réveille intact**e** et, en plus, dans le corps d'une fille d'une douzaine d'année !

...

Relativement bien foutue, mais bon.

...

Un regard circulaire m'indique que je ne suis pas à l'hopital, mais plutôt dans une chambre normale, probablement la mienne. Ou celle de mon nouveau corps. Et j'ai oublié d'éteindre la télé. Ou mon nouveau corps a oublié. Je crois que je vais le considéré comme mien, sinon je n'ai pas fini de faire toutes ces phrases.

On dirait qu'il y a un documentaire qui passe en ce moment. Voyons voir...

-Malgrés tous les efforts de l'équipe d'exploration, le pokémon rare de couleur rouge demeure introuvable. Le supposé Léviator reste invisible et l'équipe est démotivée.

Je risque de me répéter, mais...

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Bon, ne paniquons pas... Il y a forcément une logique à tout ça ! Ça devait être un film, ou un truc dans le genre... Fouillons encore un peu.

Oui, je sais que c'est impoli de fouiller la chambre d'une fille, mais actuellement, c'est la mienne, ce corps en témoigne !

Ah ! Un livre... "tout savoir sur les pokémons"... et c'est un livre scientifique...

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, "pokémon" est un jeu vidéo. Donc, soit l'ancienne proprio de mon nouveau corps est une fan inconditionnelle de ces créatures, soit j'ai atterit, par je ne sait quel moyen, dans le monde des bestioles à collectionner.

Génial.

Voilà premier chapitre terminé ! Gros délire en perspective !

Ceux qui s'y connaissent bien auront reconnu la déclaration des infos qui provient des versions Diamant et Perle, dont je vais suivre la trame pendant un petit moment.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon. Je résume la situation : un camion s'est entrainé au home run avec mon pauvre petit corps. Jusque là, OK. Ensuite, je me réveille (et me casse la gueule) dans le corps d'une jeune fille d'environ douze ans, tout aussi parfait que mon corps d'adolescent ephèbe.

Non, je ne suis ni narcissique, ni prétentieux. Juste conscient de ma valeur.

Enfin, je m'apercoit que j'ai, visiblement, mistèrieusement atterri dans ce "bon vieux" monde des pokemon. Dont, je précise, je ne connait rien d'autre que "pikachu", "attrapez-les tous" et "fatal foudre", alors...

Autant ratraper mon retard tout de suite ! Voyons ce bouquin... Table des types... Pokemons de départ... Arènes... Évolutions...

GRMLLL !

...

Onomatopées de m****...

Bref, j'ai la dalle. Autant descendre.

-Ah ! Tu est réveillée, Maï !

Sans blagues... tu m'a pas entendu tomber, tout à l'heure ?

Et t'est qui déjà ?

-Toujours dans les vappes au réveil, Maï ? Je suis ta mère, tu te souvient ?

Et elle dit ça avec le sourir en plus.

-Ah ! J'allait oublier ! Koya est venu te voir il y a quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il a dit que c'était une urgence.

Je doit faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'elle recommence à rire.

-Tu sais bien, Koya ! Ton ami d'enfance ! Celui qui habite la maison de l'autre coté de la rue !

Bon, bein... Autant y aller.

Allez : on ouvre la porte et...

-Ah oui ! Maï ! Ne vas pas dans les hautes herbes. Des pokemon sauvages pourraient t'attaquer. Ça irait si tu avait ton propre pokemon, mais tu n'en a pas, alors...

Et encore une fois, elle dit ça avec le sourire ! Il y autre chose de super important que tu aurais oublié de me dire, du genre un"joli-bouton-rouge-qu'il-faut-surtout-pas-appuyer-dessus-même-si-c'est-super-tentant-sinon-BOUM-la-planète" ou alors je peux y aller ?

Ah ! Elle me fait coucou, donc c'est bon.

"maison de Koya"

...

Bonjour l'imagination... Au moins, on sait que c'est içi.

...

Y'a beaucoup de points de suspention... C'est pour faire croire que le texte est plus long qu'il ne l'est réelement ?

...

Bon, ben, quand faut y aller...

Boum !

C'était quoi, ça ?

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Je viens de le dire, crétin...

-Oh, salut, Maï ! Hé ! Je vais au lac ! Tu viens aussi ! Et dépèche-toi un peu ! OK, Maï ? Tu me devras 10000 $ si tu es en retard ! Oh, mince ! J'ai oublié un truc !

...

Vite arrivé, vite partis...

C'est lui, Koya ?

Il carbure aux duracel ou quoi ? J'ai même pas eu le temps d'en placer une !

Il a dit qu'il voulait aller au lac, mais je sais pas trop où il est... autant aller lui demander...

-... Je ferais mieux de prendre aussi mon sac et mon journal... Oh, salut, Maï ! On va au lac ! Je t'attendrais sur la route ! Tu me devras 100000 $ si tu es en retard !

...

L'histoire se répète...

C'est moi ou il a augmenter ma "dette de retard" ?

Bon. Au moins, il a dit qu'il m'attendrais sur la route...

D'après la carte sur le mur de sa chambre, le lac est au nord de la ville...

Ah, le voilà !

-Hé, tu a vu le bulletin d'information à la télé, pas vrai ? Tu sais "À la recherche du Leviator rouge", sur l'apparition mystérieuse d'un pokemon furieux dans un lac ? Cette émition m'a fait réfléchir. Je parie que notre lac a aussi un pokemon rare comme celui-là ! Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va trouver ce pokemon !

À quoi ça sert de poser des question si tu n'écoute pas les réponces, crétin...

Trouver un pokemon rare ? Bah, aprés tout, j'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors pourquoi pas...


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui (enfin, le jour où j'ai écrit ça) est un grand jour : j'ai enfin reçu ma première review ! Moi qui désespérait d'en avoir avant le troisième chapitre...

Donc un grand merci à STR qui a bien voulu me commenter et me suivre ! j'espère juste qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas en route parceque ça ne lui plaira plus...

sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lac Vérité. immensitée bleue, entourée de verdure, où les pokemon oiseau chantent, les pokemon insecte fredonnent, les pokemon... castor... font perdurer l'espèce... (et ouais, on est dans le monde des pokemon, remember ?) Ce paysage magnifique vous offre à perte de vue de l'eau miroitante, de l'herbe verdoyante, des fleurs odorantes et des déchets polluants... P***** de touristes !<p>

Ah, y'a un vieux et un gosse. (qui doit avoir le même âge que moi, mais bon...)

? -Rien d'inhabituel non plus de l'autre coté, professeur !

À part les déchets ?

Bon, ben on sait que le croulant est un prof... j'aime pas les profs, c'est à cause d'eux que je me suis manger un camion.

À moins que ce soit un scientifique, ça expliquerais la blouse blanche.

Professeur (P)-Hum... J'ai dû me tromper... Pourtant on dirait qu'il y a quelquechose de différent... Peu importe ! Au moins, nous avons vu à quoi ressemblait le lac. Viens, Louka, nous partons.

Le mioche (oui, je sais qu'on a le même âge !) s'appelle donc Louka... C'est moche comme nom... Aussi moche que lui.

Louka (L)-Professeur, vous n'étiez pas revenu içi depuis quatre ans. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de revoir Sinnoh ?

P -Hum... Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Il y a beaucoup de pokemon rares dans cette région. Sinnoh va nous permettre d'avencer dans nos recherches.

Donc c'est bien un scientos. Tiens, on dirait qu'ils viennent vers nous...

P -Laissez-nous passer, s'il vous plait.

Ça te dérangerais de faire un pas sur le coté, vieux croulant ? Y'a deux mètres entre nous et le bord de chemin le plus proche, et on n'est pas au milieu !

L -Pardon.

C'est ça, excuse-toi, soumis !

Koya (K)-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ces deux-là ? Hé, Maï, regarde ça ! Allons voir de plus près !

Hé, ho ! On se calme, Duracel Plus !

K -Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il ne faut pas aller dans les hautes herbes ? T'inquiète pas ! On n'y sera pas assez longtemps pour qu'un pokemon sauvage nous attaque.

J'ai peur de faire une connerie, mais je te fait confiance, mon grand.

K -C'est... une malette ? Ils l'ont oubliée. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? On pourait leur rendre, mais où ? L'un des deux a l'air d'être un professeur.

Sherlock peut se rhabiller, détective Koya est dans la place...

Tiens, les arbres bougent...

Woaah ! Des pokemon !

K -Woaah ! Des... des pokemon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Répète encore une fois ce que je dit et je t'en colle une !

M... j'ai trébuché (avec grâce, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus...) sur la malette.

K -Regarde ! Ce sont des pokeballs ! Utilisons-les pour nous battre !

Et si elles sont vides, crétin ?

J'en prend une au hazard !

? -Ouisticram !

Bon. Un maquaque avec le feu au c... ah, ouais, je me souvien de lui, il était dans le bouquin : le pokemon de feu de base ! J'ai de la chance ! Son évolution finale a vraiment la classe ! (comme moi, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...)

Allez, mon petit singe ! Dégomme-moi ce piaf !

Ouisticram (O)-Cramm !

K -Waouh ! Ton Ouisticram a été plutôt bon ! Mais mon Tiplouf était deux fois plus fort ! Mais ces pokemon ne sont pas à nous... On avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'on les utilise. Tu crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes ?

Ou l'art de casser l'ambiance, par Koya...

Dommage, je l'aimait bien, moi, mon maquaque...

L -Ouf ! Vous avez trouvé la malette ! Le professeur m'aurait passé un savon. Hein ? Quoi ? Ne... ne me dites pas que vous avez utilisé les pokemon ? Oh, c'est pas vrai... qu'est-ce que je vais dire au professeur ? Bon, cette malette est au professeur, alors je vais la récupérer, d'accord ?

Tient, ça me rappelle quelqu'un... C'est ça, casse-toi, soumis ! Et oublie bien de récupérer tes pokemon !

K -C'est quoi, toutes ces histoires ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais on ferais mieux d'y aller. Mon pokemon a été bléssé pendant le combat. Si on se fait encore attaquer, ça pourrait mal se passer.

Minable. Mon maquaque est en pleine forme, contrairement à ton pingouin !

Mais bon, tu a raison, il vaut mieux partir...


	4. Chapter 4

tout d'abord, je tient à remercier STR de ne pas m'abandonner (et j'en profite pour m'excuser platement d'avoir confondu son sexe, mais j'y connait rien en noms, alors j'ai mit au pif... ah ! j'aime bien les ornithorinques aussi... je les trouves fascinants...) (sinon, tu a laisser entendre que tu écrivait aussi, j'irait faire un petit tour...)

et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment obligée de rendre mon maquaque ? Fait chier...<p>

Koya (K)-Passe devant... Je sais bien que ces pokemon ne sont pas à nous et qu'on doit les rendre... Mais je voudrais passer un peu plus de temps avec ce petit gars...

Connard... Moi aussi je veut le garder ce petit...

Tient, c'est pas le soumis et le vioque, là-bas ?

K -C'est encore ces gens ! Est-ce que ce vieil homme nous regarde ?

Non. Il cherche quelque chose pour remplacer son sandwich et est en train de se dire qu'on pourait faire l'affaire...

Professeur (P)-Hum... Louka m'a dit que vous avez utilisé nos pokemon. Montrez-les moi, s'il vous plait.

Minimoche te l'a pas dit ? Il les a vus, pourtant...

Et puis, c'est quoi cette manie de te racler la gorge à chaque fois avant de parler ?

P -Hum... Ouisticram et Tiplouf... Hum... Je vois... Alors c'est comme ça... Louka ! Je retourne à mon labo !

Louka (L)-Euh... Ouais, bien sûr ! Attendez-moi, professeur ! Vous devriez venir nous voir à notre labo. À plus !

C'est ça, casse-toi, soumis ! (Je sais, je me répète, mais je peut vraiment pas l'encadrer ce type : il est vraiment pas cool. Quoi ? Non, Duracel, c'est autre chose ! Il est marant, lui !)

K -Mais c'est fou, cette histoire ! Je veut dire, s'il était en colère, il aurait pu juste nous crier dessus... Et il n'a pas envie de récupérer ses pokemon ? ... On devrais rentrer, nous aussi...

Lui donne pas d'idée, crétin... mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis comme ça, je pourais garder mon maquaque encore un peu...

Maman (M)-Quoi de neuf, mon chou ?

J'ai appris que si on veut désobéir à sa mère, il vaut mieux être accompagné d'un singe que d'un blond.

M -Waouh ! Je ne pas croire ce qui t'est arrivé. Je suis bien contente que Koya et toi soyez sains et saufs. Le professeur dont tu parle est sûrement le professeur Sorbier de Littorella. Il paraît qu'il est très connu pous ses études sur les pokemon. Il paraît que c'est une personne très impréssionnante. Maï, je crois que tu devrais aller le voir à Littorella. Tu dois bien lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'a eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser son pokemon. Oh, je sais, Maï ! Enfile ça ! Avec ces chaussures de sport, tu peut te déplacer beaucoup plus vite.

Elle aussi, elle carbure aux duracel ?

Bon, ben, autant y aller...

Putain de castors de merde ! Je peut pas faire deux pas sans qu'il y en ai un qui m'agresse ! Je sais que je suis belle, mais quand même !

Mon maquaque est d'accord avec moi. Surtout que c'est lui qui les éclates à chaque fois.

Ah, enfin j'arrive à Littorella (nom de merde, soit dit en passant, mais moins que Bonneaugure). Et Minimoche me sert de comité d'acceuil...

Génial.

L -Salut ! Je t'attendais ! Suis-moi, s'il te plait. Le professeur t'attend.

Je hais ce lèche-bottes.

L -Tu vois ? C'est notre labo pokemon. On va entrer et...

BOUM !

Captain Évidence vs Duracel Plus : 1/0 pour le lapin rose !

K -Mais que... Oh, c'est toi, Maï ! Ce vieil homme... Il est encore plus fou qu'effrayant ! Bah, ce n'est pas grave, Maï. Je m'en vais. À plus !

Il a la forme, apparement...

L -C'était quoi, ça ? Ton ami a toujours l'air tellement préssé. Peu importe... Entrons.


	5. Chapter 5

Je tient tout d'abord à remercier STR pour sa fidélité (et ses idéologie sur la cuisine des castor *ç*) et je veut préciser que je n'ai pas d'avis sur Louka (ce qui n'est pas le cas de Maï).

tiens, tant que j'y pense, dans ta précédente review, y'a un mot que je suis pas sur d'avoir compris : Psycocotte. Si tu (ou quelqu'un d'autre, si tu n'est pas la seule -j'ai lu ta page - à me lire) pouvais éclairer ma lanterne stp.

Ensuite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Professeur (P)-... Enfin te voilà. Maï, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

En effet, c'est moi.

P -Montre-moi à nouveau le pokemon.

Seulement si tu me le rend après.

P -...

Prend ton temps, surtout.

P -Hum... Je vois... Ce pokemon m'a plutôt l'air heureux. Très bien ! Je te fait cadeau de ce Ouisticram.

Vraiment , génial ! Je peut garder mon macaque !

P -Maintenant qu'il est à toi, veut-tu lui donner un nom ?

Pourquoi pas... Voyons... Vulcano !

P -Hum, OK, je vois... Koya m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé au lac. Il parît que vous vous êtes bien battus, bien que ce soit la première fois.

En même temps, ces piafs n'étaient pas très doués...

P -Et, d'après ce que je vois, tu a créé un lien avec ce pokemon, même s'il est encore très jeune. C'est pourquoi je souhaite te confier ce Ouisticram.

Louka (L)-Je suis content que tu sois gentille avec les pokemon. Si tu l'avait pas été, eh bien... Je ne veut même pas y penser.

Tu m'aurait mis la fessée ?

P -Hum-hum. Passons au sujet important. Je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. Mon nom est Sorbier. J'étudie les pokemons.

Ouais, on sait.

P -Avant tout, je veut savoir exactement quelles espèces de pokemon vivent dans la région de Sinnoh. Pour cela, il est nessecaire de collecter des données avec le pokedex. C'est ce que je voulais te demander.

Tu pouvait pas demander aux deux glandus qui ont l'aire de s'ennuyer dans leurs blouses blanches, là-bas ?

P -Je voudrais te confier ce pokedex. Pourrais-tu l'uttiliser et collectionner des données sur tous les pokemons de Sinnoh pour moi ?

Joli joujou. Je vais peut-être accepter, finalement.

P -Hum ! Bien répondu ! Ce pokedex est un appareil à la pointe de la technologie. Il enregistre automatiquement les données des pokemons rencontrés.

Cool... Ça va m'être utile, ce truc...

P -Maï, je te demande de visiter tout Sinnoh et de rencontrer tous les types de pokemons de notre région !

En gros, tu me demande de jouer les touristes au nom de la science... Ça me vas.

L -J'ai eu le même type de pokedex que toi.

Et merde, ça va faire baisser sa valeur...

P -Quand tu marchait sur la route 201 avec ton pokemon, qu'a tu ressenti ? J'ai vécu 60 longues années. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai des frissons quand je suis avec un pokemon.

Et frilleux avec ça...

P -Il faut que tu sache qu'il y a d'innombrables pokemons dans ce monde. Cela veut dire qu'il y a tout autant de sensations fortes qui t'attendent ! Alors en route. Maï, ta grande aventure commence maintenant !

T'a demandé à qui de t'écrire ce discours ? Parce qu'il devrait faire dans la politique : de paroles à dormir debout et vides de sens, mais il y aura toujours des crétins pour y croire.

L -Le professeur m'a aussi demander de l'aider, alors je vais partir pour remplir les pages du pokedex. Ça fait de nous des camarades travaillant pour le même objectif.

Tu m'en voit ravie. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler "sempaï"...

L -Je t'apprendrais quelques trucs plus tard, OK ?

C'est ça, casse-toi...

bon, ben, je vais y aller aussi.

* * *

><p>Je tient à préciser que ce chapitre est le dernier que je fais en POV Maï. Mais nous pourrons toujours suivre ses commentaires (plus ou moins) salaces dans ses pensées (les paroles en italique).<p>

...

Castor grillés... *ç*


	6. Chapter 6

Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé (vu que ma soeur m'a-à peine-forcé) de changer mon style d'écriture. Ce sera désormais un POV exterieur, mais je continuerais à vous faire parvenir les pensées de Maï.

Sinon je tient à remercier (encore une fois) STR (je vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça, c'est plus simple.) pour sa review, j'apprécie tes commentaires et ton point de vue. (tu a dis que tu es un fruit radioactif. Si j'en juge par ton pseudo actuel, tu es une pomme, non?)

(pour info, biologiquement parlant, je suis un être humanoïde de sexe masculin)

Sinon, j'aime bien ton parfum. Ça me donne faim...

* * *

><p>En sortant du laboratoire, Maï se fit immédiatement aborder par un jeune garçon (Louka pour ceux qui le connaissent, ou "le soumis" pour Maï -vous l'avez comprit, elle ne l'aime pas)<p>

"Hé, Maï ! Je voudrais te montrer quelques tucs. Alors, suis moi !  
>-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?"<p>

Sans donner de réponce, le jeune homme agrippa son "amie" et l'entraina en courant sur... trois bons mètres, pour désigner un bâtiment juste à coté du laboratoire.

"Ce bâtiment avec le toit rouge est le Centre pokemon. Tu peut y faire soigner tes pokemons qui ont été bléssés au combat. Tu peut trouver un Centre pokemon dans la plupart des villes.  
>-Ça pourrait m'être utile, en effet..."<p>

Elle n'eut même pas la chance de terminer sa phrase que Louka se remis à la tirer, pour cette fois traverser la rue adjascente, et atterrir devant ce qui semblait être un magasin, au vu de la vitrine et du panneau "shop" sur la devanture.

"Par là, le bâtiment avec le toit bleu est la boutique pokemon.  
>-<em>Merçi, je sais lire...<br>_-C'est un magasin où tu peut acheter et vendre toute sorte d'objets.  
>-D'où le nom...<br>-Maï, puisque tu es une dresseuse débutante, tu ne peux pas acheter grand-chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ok ?  
>-Je devrais m'y faire."<p>

Maï commença à s'éloigner de Louka, (on sait jamais, la connerie est peut-être contagieuse...) quand celui-ci l'interpella :

"Oh, oui, j'oubliais ! Maï... Tu devrais prévenir ta famille que tu vas aider le professeur Sorbier à compléter son pokedex.  
>-C'est vrai que c'est plus poli.<br>-Parfois, on est obligé de partir loin, mais il faut toujours prévenir sa famille.  
>-<em>T'es obligé de dire ces conneries avec des étoiles dans les yeux ?<br>_-Oh, mais d'abord, va soigner ton pokemon au Centre pokemon. C'est plus sûr comme ç, à plus tard !  
>-C'est ce que j'allais faire...<br>_-Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir !_"

* * *

><p>Après un long voyage entre ces deux bleds paumés, de nombreux combats mortels (et vite expédiès), et un petit bivouak avec grillades de castor, (c'est que ça donne faim à force, le castor grillé) Maï, accompagnée du désormais nommé Vulcano perché sur son épaule, arrivèrent enfin au Bourg [Geon], et plus précisément à la maison de la jeune fille.<p>

-Quoi de neuf, Maï ?

Est-il nessecaire de préciser que c'est la douce mère de Maï qui vient de parler ? Nous allons à présent passer les expliquations de notre héro(ïne), puisque vous devez les connaître et que j'ai la flemme de les recopier.

-Waouh ! Le professeur Sorbier t'a demandé une chose aussi importante !  
>-<em>Il a pas voulu me dire à quoi servaient les deux guignols dans son labo, alors je suppose qu'ils avaient plus <em>_important à faire et ont décidé de refiler la sale besogne aux premiers gosses venus...  
><em>-Ok, mon chou, fait-le ! Ta maman te soutient !  
>-<em>Voilà qui me rassure...<br>_-Pfiou, un voyage plein d'aventure... Je t'envie, mon petit chou. En plus, tes pokemon t'accompagnent. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre ta place !  
>-<em>Ils font le concour de celui qui débite le plus de conneries avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ou quoi ?<br>_-Je plaisante, mon chou ! Ouaip, Maï ! Je vais me débrouiller seule, pars et profite de ton aventure ! Que tu découvre de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles sensations... me rend heureuse, moi aussi. Mais reviens de temps en temps. J'aimerais voir les pokemons que tu a attrapés, mon chou.  
>-<em>P*****, arrête avec tes étoiles, tu me fais flipper.<em>

Ayant (enfin) reçu l'autorisation, la jeune fille commença à se diriger vers la porte, quand soudain :

BOUM ! (bruit de la porte d'entrée s'écrasant violement sur le mur)

-Excusez-moi. Mon petit Koya est-il içi ?  
>-<em>Apparament, c'est la mère de Duracel... On comprend pourquoi il est comme ça...<em>

Ce fut la mère de Maï qui répondit :

-Oh ? Non, il n'est pas là.  
>-<em>Ça s'entend, non ?<br>_-Oh... Alors il a déjà dû partir... Que faire... ? Mon garçon m'a crié qu'il partait à l'aventure, puis il s'est précipité. Il est si tétu et téméraire... Je voulais au moins lui donner ceci...  
>-Ne vous inquiètez pas, Maï va lui apporter. N'est-ce pas, Maï ?<br>-J'ai le choix ?  
>-Oh, vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Maï, apporte ça à Koya pour moi, s'il te plait.<br>-_Visiblement, non...  
><em>-Au revoir, Maï ! Profite bien de ton aventure !  
>-Oui, maman.<br>-Laisse moi réfléchir... Connaissant mon petit, il ira sûrement directement à Féli-cité... Ok, apporte ceci à Koya, s'il te plait.  
>-C'est partit.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre, Maï va <em>enfin<em> capturer son premier pokemon.


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie Agrond pour sa review, mais surtout emokami, dont je sent une future (ou pas) fan de Maï et de ses aventure, puisqu'elle a lu la totalité des six chapitres à une heure du mat et m'a laissé une review (très instructive) pour chacun d'eux.

* * *

><p>Retour à Littorella, avec ses traditionnelles brochettes de castor. Selon le plan de la ville, le chemin pour aller à Féli-cité se trouve tout au nord. Mais alors que Maï faisait son premier pas dans l'herbe qu'un étourmi fonça sur elle, intercepté par une attaque griffe de Vulcano.<p>

-_Ça me rapelle de souvenirs..._ Vulcano, "flamèches" !

Un petit jet de flammes s'échappa de la bouche du petit singe pour brûler les plumes du petit oiseau qui jeta un regard noir à son adversaire avant de lui balncer du sable dans les yeux.

-_J'aime bien son regard... _"griffe". Empèche-le de bouger.

-Ouisti !

#POV étoumi#

Maudite humaine. Maudit singe. C'est moi qui reigne içi ! Personne ne peut me battre !

-"griffe". Empèche-le de bouger.

Mes pattes... je ne peut pas perdre... je ne peut...

-Maintenant, petit, écoute-moi.

La ferme, humaine ! Tu m'a humilié !

-Je peut voir dans tes yeux que tu déteste perdre, être faible. Exact ?

Oui. Et toi...

-J'ai une proposition à te faire : accepte d'être capturé et tu deviendra fort. Plus que tu ne pourait l'imaginer.

Et si je refuse ?

-Je vois ta question dans ton regard. Si tu refuse, tu meurt.

... Ça me vas.

#fin POV étourmi#

Après être sortis du Centre pokemon, Maï fit sortir son nouveau pokemon.

-Désormais, tu n'es plus un simple pokemon légèrement plus puissant que les autres. Tu es le second membre d'exeption de mon équipe. Et en tant que tel, tu te dois d'avoir un nom qui retranscrit ta puissance actuelle et à venir. Dorénavant, tu répondra au nom de Wingblade. Des questions ?

-Étou.

-Parfait.

Elle le fit revenir dans sa pokeball, (gracieusement offerte avec quatre autres par le soumis-en-chef, après que celui-çi se soit embété à capturer un queunotor d'une nullité affligeante.) tandis que Vulcano remontait sur son épaule et lui dardait un regard curieux.

-Tu te demande sans doute pourquoi je l'ai capturé lui et pas un autre.

-Ouisti...

-Le fait qu'il soit un peu plus fort que les autres ne te suffit pas ?

-Cramm.

-Hahaha ! Tu es perspicace, hein ? Il a beaucoup de potentiel, il est fort, et j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il n'abandonnerais jamais, quoi qu'il ai en face de lui. Tu a dû contater à quel point je suis superbe et formidable, n'est-ce-pas ?

-OUISTICRAMM !

Maï se délecta quelques instants des compliments de son compagnon. (oui, elle n'aime pas les lèches-bottes, sauf quand c'est pour elle)

-Tu dois donc comprendre qu'il me faut l'élite des pokemons à mes cotés. Que ce soit coté puissance ou charisme. Et il possède les deux. Tout comme toi.

-Ouis...

-Pas la peine de rougir. C'est la vérité.

-Ti !

-Ousti ! Ti !

-Quoi ? On nous observe ?

En effet, un lixy était tranquilement assis sur le bord de la route et les regardait avec curiosité et respect. Ainsi qu'une légère pointe d'envie.

Maï sourit en voyant ça.

-Tu veut nous rejoindre, toi aussi ?

Le regard du petit fauve répondit à sa place, et le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit.

-On dirait que tu es une femelle... Bienvenue parmis nous, Fulguria.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui est un peu spécial, car je répond (enfin) au premier défit qui m'a été lancé (avant que je poste le chap 6, mais j'avais déjà écrit les deux précédents, alors...) par STR, et qui consiste en 6 phrases que je dois mettre dans ce chapitre.

Sinon, je tient à remercier nicopop qui m'a, lui (ou elle) aussi laissé une review par chapitre après avoir lu la fic entière d'une traite. Et un fan de Maï (et de son humour) en plus !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Alors que Maï arrivait aux frontières de Féli-Cité, Vulcano sur son épaule droite, Wingblade sur la gauche et Fulguria dans ses bras, un garçon s'approcha d'elle.<p>

-Veux tu m'épouser ?

Après un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre, une décharge électrique, lui avoir roussi les cheveux et une attaque picpic, la jeune fille s'apperçu qu'il s'agissait de Louka.

-Si on peut plus faire de l'humour, maintenant...

-Recommence et tu vas la sentir passer.

-Haha ! Désolé. Sinon, tu as attrapé des pokemons ?

-_Ça se voit pas ?_ Oui.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire qui le fit frissoner.

-... Hum... Je crois que te sentira plus en sécurité si tu en attrapais plus.

-Si tu le dis...

-À Féli-cité, il y a l'école des dresseurs, qui... Eh bien, tu devines.

-_Tu t'es découvert un cerveau, récement ?_

-Tu devrais y aller. On te donnera des conseils sur les pokemon. Ok, à plus tard.

-C_omme si ça allait m'apporter quelque chose... Mais bon, pourquoi pas, après tout._

-Oh t'as vu ? Un poney !

-Ti ! Ti !

En se baladant dans la ville, Maï et Vulcano s'étaient découvert une passion commune : se moquer de la coiffure étrange des gens qui les croisaient.

-Ouis ! Cra !

-Ah oui, on dirait un poulpe ! Ah, voilà l'école des dresseur.

Une fois à l'interieur, ils virent une tête connue lire le texte inscrit sur le tableau.

-_Comme le hasard fait bien les choses._ Hep, garçon, t'as pas une clope ?

Surpris, le dit-garçon se retourna et Maï pu constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : c'était bien Koya.

-Oh, salut, Maï ! Tu vient pour étudier, toi aussi ? J'ai pris de l'avance et mémorisé tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit au tableau. Après tout, c'est le travail d'un dresseur d'éviter que ses précieux pokémon ne soient bléssés au combat. Alors, Maï, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Ta mère m'a pris pour un facteur.

-Un colis ? Voyons... WE DID IT, YEAH ! C'est une carte ! ... Hein ? Mais pourquoi il y en a deux ? Une me suffit amplement. Tiens, Maï, prens en une !

-Merci. _Tellemet préssée qu'elle n'a pas vu ce qu'elle a mis dedans... C'est bien la mère de Koya..._

-Et bien, d'après la carte, je pense que Charbourg est la prochaine ville où je dois me rendre. Il y a une arène, alors ce sera parfait pour endurcir les pokemon que je viens d'attraper. Je suis en passe de devenir le plus grand dresseur de tous les temps ! Salut !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme sortit en coup de vent.

-Toujours aussi préssé, ce mec. C'est pas un massage cardiaque qu'il lui faut, c'est un tour en pédalo !

-... Ti ?

-... Laisse. Moi non plus, je sait pas trop pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

-Ti.

Maï, ayant décidé que son... ami avait vu juste, se dirigait vers la sortie de la ville afin de se diriger vers l'arène de Charbourg, tout en discutant culinaire avec sa petite dernière, Fulguria, lovée dans ses bras.

-Franchement, je te ferais essayer tout à l'heure. Tu verra, c'est bon le castor grillé !

Soudain, un homme richement habillé et quelque peu grassouillet aborda la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Les phrases étaient : "Oh t'as vu ? Un poney !" ; "C'est bon le castor grillé !" ; "C'est pas un massage cardiaque qu'il lui faut, c'est un tour en pédalo." ; "Hep, garçon, t'as pas une clope ?" ; "Veux tu m'épouser ?" ; "We did it, yeah !".<p>

J'ai honte de la dernière... franchement, me faire citer Dora l'exploratrice, c'est cruel !

...

En même temps, pour être une fan de Maï, faut être un peut sadique...


	9. Chapter 9

tout d'abord, un grand merçi à Kangle, Emokami (j'accepte les défis, faut juste être patient(e)), Nicopop...

* * *

><p>Un homme richement habillé et quelque peu grassouillet aborda la jeune fille.<p>

-Oh, oh, oh ? Tu es un dresseur pokemon !

-Une dresseuse.

-Et tu n'a pas de pokemontre ? Pokemontre, montre pokemon !

-_Il m'écoute pas, ce gros lard !_

-Oh, eh bien, tu es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau ! Tu vois, j'ai inventé et je fabrique des pokemontres. En plus de cela, je conduis désormais la campagne de pub de la pokemontre ! Tout ce que tu a à faire, c'est trouver trois bouffons dans Féli-cité.

-'_Y en a déjà un en face de moi..._

-Si tu y arrive, je t'offrirai une pokemontre !

-... Bah, j'ai rien d'autre à foutre de toute façon... Mais d'abord, je vais acheter des trucs à la boutique.

* * *

><p>-... (Maï)<p>

-... (Vulcano)

-... (Wingblade)

-... (Fulguria)

-... Ti...

-... J'ai vu... Quand il parlait de "bouffon", j'imaginait pas ça comme ça...

En effet, un gros bonhomme, habillé... en clown se trouvait devant la boutique pokemon.

-Salut ! Je suis un bouffon de la campagne pokemontre ! En avant pour la question ! Un pokemon devient-il plus fort en gagnant des combats et de l'experience ?

-_C'est quoi cette question débile ?_ Bien sûr que oui !

-Ding-Ding ! C'est absolument correct ! Les pokemon deviennent plus forts- Eh ! Mais revient, j'ai pas finit !

-Désolée, mais si c'est pour me faire un cours sur ce que tout le mode sait, c'est pas la peine.

-Heu... Bref ! Tiens, voilà ! Ton bon pokemontre ! C'est le bon n°1. Récolte les trois pour avoir une pokemontre !

* * *

><p>Après une rapide question devant le bâtiment officiel de Féli-télé (un pokemon peut-il tenir un objet ?), et le bon n°3 en poche, Maï et ses pokemon se retrouvèrent en face de l'usine pokemontre où se tenait le troisième bouffon.<p>

-'_tain, mais ils ont tous la même gueule !_

-Salut, dresseur !

-Dresseuse, trou duc' !

-Du calme, du calme...

-Balance ta question avant que je te bousille !

-D'accord, d'accord. Les capacités ont-elles des types, comme les pokemon ?

-_C'est quoi ces questions pour débutants ?_ Bien sûr que oui !

-Bonne réponse ! ... Ton doigt posé sur ta gorge me montre que tu veut ton bon au lieu des explications... Le voilà : le bon n°2 !

-merci et au revoir !

* * *

><p>-<em>Le retour du pignouf...<em>

-Ok ! Laisse-moi compter tes bons. Je vais utiliser la pokemontre pour ça.

-_Soit il est trop con pour savoir compter, soit il veut faire l'éloge de sa camelotte, soit il uttilise la seconde solution comme prétexte pour camoufler la première... Si, c'est plausible !_

-Bravo ! Je dirais même mieux : bravo !

-_Première solution. C'est pas possible autrement..._

-En échange de ces bons, je t'offre cette montre pokemon, autrement dit pokemontre ! Des logiciels peuvent être ajoutés pour la rendre encoreplus polyvalente ! Touche l'écr... Hé ! Où tu vas ?

* * *

><p>-<em>Voyons voir... Montre dijitale... Un machin pour voir comment se portent mes pokemon... Et... un compteur de pas ? Comment ça fonctionne, ce truc ?<em>

-Ah ! Maï ! Tu es là !


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis réelement désolé de mon retard, mais je voulais absolument mettre un combat correct dans ce chapitre, et je n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de bien.

-Ah ! Maï ! Tu es là !

-Oh... C'es toi, Koya...

-Ouaip ! J'espère que tu est plus robuste ! Moi ? Tu a vraiment besoin de demander ? Évidement que oui ! Allez ! Battons-nous pour verrifier ! Vas-y, Étourmi !

Un petit oiseau ressemblant étrangement à Wingblade, mais moins classe, sortit de la ball du garçon, et ouvrit fièrement ses ailes.

En réponce, Vulcano souffla dédaigneusement quelques flamèches et croisa ses bras en regardant l'oisillon de manière condéscendante.

-Attaque picpic !

-Formation 5 !

Le pokemon à plumes se précipita sur son homologue poilu, tandis que celui-çi reculait d'un bond avant de cracher une légère salve de flammes que l'oisillon évita sans peine.

Mais le primate profita de l'escquive de son adversaire pour se précipiter sur lui et lui infliger un combo-griffes bien sentit avant de se reculer de nouveau et garder l'oiseau à distance.

Celui-çi se releva avec peine et, sur l'ordre de son maître, envoya une petite vague de sable et en profitat pour se jeter sur le pokemon feu, ce à quoi Vulcano réagit en se protégeant les yeux de ses bras.

-Finit-le avec le combo 3.

Aussitôt, le singe, qui avait attrapé le Étourmi tout en encaissant l'attaque, projeta le pigeon au sol, se dédoubla afin d'encercler son adversaire et chacune des images lacha une gerbe de flammes.

L'oisillon, sonné par le choc, ne put distinguer l'original, et donc esquiver les vraies flammes.

-Étourmi, revient ! En avant, Tiplouf !

-Ti !

Un petit pingouin bleu prit alors la place de son allier KO et bomba le torse.

-_Pokemon eau, hein..._ Revient içi, Vulcano. Occupe-toi de lui, Fulguria .

-Liii !

Ce fut au tour du petit félin bleu et noir de remplacer le singe de feu.

-Vas-y ! Bulles d'eau !

-Esquive !

Effectivement, aussitôt que l'oiseau crachat ses bulles, le chaton fit quelques pas sur le coté, le sortant du champs d'action de l'attaque.

-Tactique 7 !

Obéissant à l'ordre, le Lixy s'élançat à grande vitesse pour former des cercles autour de son adversaire afin de le désorienter et le frappa à plusieures reprises.

-Lance bulles d'eau en tournant sur toi-même !

Comme prévu, le felin finit par se faire toucher par l'eau et stoppa sa course.

-Vas-y ! Finit-le avec un picpic !

Un sourire se descina sur les levres de Maï tandis que le pingouin se précipitait sur l'électrique.

-Rugissement et encaisse.

L'attaque du chaton porta ses fruits : la charge de l'oiseau, affaiblie, fut tout à fait suportée par Fulguria qui, sur l'ordre de sa maîtresse, acheva son adversaire d'un coup de dents.

* * *

><p><p>

-Quoi ? Comment ça, j'ai perdu ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, tu es plutôt doué. Mais mes pokémon le sont encore plus !

-OK, ça suffit, maintenant ! C'est la dernière que je perd !

-_Mais c'est qu'il est mauvais perdant, Duracel..._

-Je vais devenir le dresseur le plus fort du monde et tu le sais ! La première chose à faire, c'est d'affronter le champion d'Arène de Charbourg ! Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour m'endurcir dans ce but !

Et sur ces mots, il fila en courant vers l'Est.

-_Ce que je sais, c'est que tu te contentera de la seconde place. À présent, direction Charbourg, autant lui faire confiance..._


End file.
